There is a vast amount of information that is published on paper and in the digital media. However, a lot of this information is not accessible to persons with disability. Media houses and the publishing industry have realized the need to produce an accessible content. One of the reasons include being compliant to regulations that require accessible content to be distributed, so that one section of society is not at a disadvantage. Also, technology has made it possible for media houses to create accessible content—although in a limited format and mode. Currently available systems and methods cater to persons with visual impairment by way of converting text to voice, printing content in braille or equivalent format after content is created and published. However printing text in braille is time consuming and the end output is voluminous. Also, printed content is not available real-time to a visually impaired audience, as distribution of accessible content takes place much after original content is published. An Accessible content format is not available simultaneously as original content. This is one of the major drawbacks in creation and distribution of accessible content.
Typical methods of producing accessible content comprise extracting text from an image captured, and further converting the text to speech. The converted speech can in turn be paused, stopped to suit the readers pace. Currently available methods do not take into account the content layout, the manner in which content must be read, additional features such as allowing a reader to look up the meaning of words, bookmark certain sections of content is not available. These features enhance the reading experience of a reader. Further, content arrangement or layout has an intent to grab a reader's attention. Certain aspects like layout, colour schemes and arrangements make content more engaging. Content, which is arranged in a typical layout or content that is written using a combination of scripts (English and Devnagiri) needs to be appreciated by the audience, this is challenging, given the fact that a portion of the audience is impaired through vision.